The Odyssey
The Odyssey is an epic poem written by the Greek poet Homer. Parallels to Lost There are references to the Greek epic throughout the series, including the usage of flashbacks to illustrate each character's story. * In particular, The Odyssey shares many similarities with the story of Desmond and his relationship with Penelope Widmore. ** Penelope, the wife of Odysseus, is faithful to him throughout his twenty-year absence, despite the fact that she has been proposed to many times, by 108 men. *** Penny, although engaged to another man during the time Desmond is incarcerated, appears to still love Desmond, and is waiting for him to be found and return to her. ** Odysseus' raft is destroyed by a storm, which is caused by the sea god Poseidon. He barely survives, and he and the remnants of his raft are washed ashore onto Scheria, a phantom island. This island is under the protection of Poseidon, and its inhabitants are blessed above all by the gods, and always get a favorable wind. No one may approach the island without the consent of its inhabitants. *** Desmond was also caught in a storm, which caused his ship to crash into the Island (or, as he claimed, a reef near it.) **** Poseidon caused the storm because he was angry with Odysseus for blinding his son, Polyphemus, a Cyclops. *In The Odyssey, Odysseus is constantly hindered by the sea god Poseidon, similar to the way that Desmond is hindered by Charles Widmore *Odysseus's attempts to reunite with Penelope are also obstructed by Polyphemus, a cyclops. Mikhail Bakunin, a man with one eye, stops Desmond from communicating with Penelope through the Looking Glass station. *In the Odyssey, Odysseus faces two sea monsters on the Strait of Messina called Scylla and Charybdis. Scylla is a six headed serpent and Charybdis is a whirlpool. The Hydra station's symbol looks like it may be a reference to Scylla and The Tempest station's wave could possibly be a reference to Charybdis. *During the course of the Odyssey, Odysseus and his son Telemachus are protected and guided by the goddess Athena, who conceals her identity by changing shape into different people and selectively passes omnipotent knowledge to the heroes. In Lost, the Man in Black behaves as an Athena analogue to John Locke, "protecting" him and "guiding" him on his journey in the same manner. In Bad Twin * Odysseus' loyal dog Argos is the likely namesake of Paul Artisan's chocolate Labrador retriever in Bad Twin. ** In The Odyssey, Argos is raised by Odysseus from the time he was a puppy. When Odysseus returns to his palace, Argos (who is on a rubbish heap outside the palace) recognizes him, despite the fact that he is disguised as a beggar. After twenty years, Argos is sick and very old himself at this point, and dies after seeing his master for the last time. ** Paul Artisan's Argos is fourteen years old. Having suffered from arthritis as a puppy, he grew up to become half-blind and diabetic. See also *Appearances of Literary Works pt:A Odisséia Category:Cultural references Category:Books Category:Novels Category:LOST Book Club Category:Recurring Themes